


Sunflower

by JenosHoe



Category: NCT
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Lee Jeno, NCT Dream - Freeform, Sad Ending, Sunflower, haechan - Freeform, im sorry i was so done and sad when writing this, nct - Freeform, renhyuck, renjun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:42:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenosHoe/pseuds/JenosHoe
Summary: 𝙎𝙪𝙣𝙛𝙡𝙤𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙨 𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙙𝙞𝙚𝙙𝙆𝙚𝙚𝙥 𝙞𝙩 𝙨𝙬𝙚𝙚𝙩 𝙞𝙣 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙢𝙚𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙮𝙄'𝙢 𝙨𝙩𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙩𝙤𝙣𝙜𝙪𝙚-𝙩𝙞𝙚𝙙𝙎𝙪𝙣𝙛𝙡𝙤𝙬𝙚𝙧, 𝙨𝙪𝙣𝙛𝙡𝙤𝙬𝙚𝙧
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Sunflower

**Author's Note:**

> Please this was supposed to be a fluff cuz like Sunflower by Harry Styles started playing, but right after Drunk by Keshi played and it triggered me to write this, and oof I was so fucking done with everything and m emo self-decided to write this, enjoyyyy

Sunflower

a very simple flower, with hues of yellow,  
the thing that stands out the most, is how they face the sun.  
Regardless of how much people opposed him, Renjun loved sunflowers. Every time he came across them, he was reminded of his love.  
Renjun loved how Haechans eyes would light up whenever he brought him a sunflower, he loved how when they came across sunflowers at parks, Haechan would stand in front of them and yell

"Injunie, look they are staring at me!"  
he loved how Haechans laugh would ring through the place, how he didn't care that people stared.  
Even though it wasn't his style, Renjun wore the cap Haechan brought him, a black bucket hat, with small sunflowers all around.

Renjun had promised Haechan that he would bring him a sunflower every day

"Promise?"  
Haechan said with his pinky out, his eyes childishly glowing. Even with the wires attached to Haechan, even with the weird white gown he had on, even with the bright hospital lights, even with Haechan slightly looking pale and sunken, Renjun thought the younger looked breathtaking.

"I promise sunshine"

He Remembered the time Haechans check-up got delayed, and how both boys sat on the floor at Haechans ward, painting, Haechan was busy painting a bouquet of sunflowers, (like always) but this time, what caught Renjuns eyes were how unlike the usual shades of Yellow, Haechan painted them white. 

Renjun tore his eyes from the painting when he saw a clear drop fall on the paper, he was quick to wipe it away, before bringing his finger on to his cheek, to wipe the tears that began pouring out.

He kneeled in front of the large black stone, with a sunflower painted on the right side. Renjuns fingers unconsciously traced the words on the stone, his heart feeling heavy, his eyes burning from holding the tears back.  
He tried speaking, but like always when he parted his lips, sobs were the only thing that came out. he wiped his tears with his sleeve and placed the white sunflower on the stone  
"I- miss you Hyuck"

He managed to mumble between whimpers, he felt a hand place itself on his back, turning around he saw his best friend who was also Haechans cousin. the boy himself held grieve in his eyes, yet opened his arms allowing Renjun to slip in. He tried calming Renjuns shaking figure by holding him tight  
"Why- Why Jeno?"  
he cried softly, his voice breaking, exhausted from crying  
"I wish I knew Injun"

Jeno said, running his hair through the crying boy's hair, while his eyes found its way to the black stone

'Lee Donghyuck 2000-2022'

**Author's Note:**

> (btw does anyone know how to add italics and bold edits on here, im so confused and lost? thanks)


End file.
